Drop cables for optical fibers are typically used for short lengths to provide the last or second to last connection from the distribution cable to the end user. Because of the large number of cables and cable access requirements of drop cables within optical network architecture, a key requirement of drop cables is craft friendliness. This includes easy access to the optical fibers for connection, through removal of protective jacketing and tubes. Also, the use of ribbonizing technology allows for mass fusion splicing of the optical fibers in the drop cable. Rather than splicing one fiber at a time, multiple fibers can be spliced at one time.
One prior art type of drop cable used for bundles and ribbons of optical fiber is round, as shown in FIG. 1. The drop cable 101 has a round jacket 110. In the center of the jacket 110 is the optical transmission component, which includes an optical ribbon 102 contained inside of a buffer tube 130. The optical transmission component is further protected by a protective sheath 120, which may be metal or another strong, ductile material. For further rigidity, strength members 141 are provided on opposing sides of the optical transmission component. Because of the round design, the load path during transverse loading passes through the buffer tube 130. Further, access to the optical fibers inside of the drop cable can be difficult with the design shown in FIG. 1 because of the protective sheath 120.
Prior art drop cables often contain metallic elements, such as the protective sheath, that must be grounded at each end during the installation process to prevent the buildup of an electrical charge within the drop cable. This grounding is often labor intensive and requires additional parts. Many times the metallic element is a toning wire, which is in the drop cable only for locating purposes. In order to locate an underground drop cable, the a tone is applied through the toning wire. The tone is sensed by detection equipment and the exact location of the underground drop cable can be determined.
Also, access to the optical ribbons is known to be difficult with the prior solutions. Many designs do not incorporate ripcords and require a labor intensive shaving or stripping procedure to remove the jacket along the radial strength members in order to access the optical ribbons. Thick jackets surrounding the optical ribbons can make access to the optical ribbons more difficult as well.